Memories And Making Them
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Kat and Patrick are grown with kids. They are doing better than people said they would do for themselves. My first 10 Things fic, hope you enjoy!
1. Life Now And Then

Kat and Patrick were married when they graduated from high school, they had two beautiful kids that were constantly bickering. The childrens names were Lilian and Craig. They lived in a nice enough house in a nice enough neighborhood. The house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms. They were doing good, better than her father ever thought they would. Kat was a house wife, she could not trust the kids to be in good behavior under anyone elses care. Patrick had a steady job as head honcho at a car lot. They were very happy with life as it was. 

The family was sitting around one day, just being lazy not wanting to do anything in particular, when Lilian, the oldest at fourteen, asked her mother to tell her the story of when her and her father met. She loved that story, expecially since she was starting to become interested in boys herself.

Kat told her, "I don't know about that, you have heard it a million times by now. don't you ever get tired of it? Maybe another day, but not now."

"Please mom, please," Lilian begged.

"Come on, mom," Patrick teased.

"Okay, okay," Kat yielded.

"You see, your father was the baddest kid in school, and he was recruited by a guy named Joey to get me to go out with someone. Your father was being paid to do this, but the plan back fired, and your father fell for me, and eventually, he made me fall for him. But Joey was mad, he wanted his money back, he did not want us together either. He tried every trick in the book to try to break us up. You see, I used to go out with Joey, he still claimed me as his girl. But, I never considered myself as his girl. His trying to break your father and I up did not work. We stayed together through thick and thin. We stayed together because we are in love," Kat told her children.

"Love withstands the good and the bad times. When you grow up and fall in love, you will understand exactly what we are talking about. Just don't do it too fast my little squirts," Patrick finished for Kat.

'What does recruited mean, Dad," asked nine year old Craig.


	2. Road Trip

One of Patrick's Friends from work let him and Kat borrow a cabin by the laje for a month during the summer. They were packing to go to the cabin when Kat broke out the video camera.

"Mom, not now, save it for when we get there. I don't even look good now," Lilian complained.

"Your brother will let me video tape him, won't you, Craig," Kat asked.

"Yeah, tape me, tape me, tape me! I wanna be on the T.V., put me on the camera," Craig said jumping up and down.

"Mom noone calls it video taping anymore, it's called recording," Lillian told her mother, matter of factly.

"Okay miss smarty pants, have it your way. It's a video "recorder", you happy now," Kat asked her daughter, some of the attitude that she used to use with her sister came out in her voice and reply.

"Everything looks okay, we're ready to hit the road now. Come on everyone, in the vehicle," Patrick told his arguing family.

"Dad," Craig asked, "Are we going to Austrailia?"

"No," Patrick answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Lillian told me we were," he replied.

At this Lillian buried her head in the book she had just pulled out of her travel bag, she was trying to hide her smile. She knew a good scolding was coming.

When she fially was convinced that she was able not to laugh, she said, "Did not, liar."

"Lillian," Kat scolded, "You know know better than to tease your brother, am i right?"

"Yes ma'am, sometimes he just deserves it. He just needs to shut up too," Lillian retorted.

"Dad," Craig asked, "Are you from Australia?"

"Yes, I am," Patrick answered.

"Lets listen to the radio," Kat suggested.

"I want to pick the station," Lillian said.

"No me," Craig argued.

"I'm older," Lillian said. 


	3. Arriving

When they arrived at the cabin, the kids bailed out of the car to go exploring. They had not gone too far when Kat saw what they were doing and worried that they would get into poison ivy or get on a skunks bad side. 

"Don't go too far," Kat told them.

"No, don't go anywhere at all, we have a car to unload. Hey! Get back here you two," Patrick countered.

"Dad," they said in unision.

"We wanted to go look at the water, please," Craig whined.

"No, you can do that later, your mother and I are not going to unload this car by all by ourselves. Now get over here and help," Patrick told his children.

They started unpacking the car and deciding who was going to get which room. In the middle of their argument over the second biggest room, they ended up flipping a coin, there was a knock at the door. Kat went to answer it.

"Howdy do neighbors, my name's Fred, and this here's my wife, Mary Lou. We live up the road a piece. Somebody told us there was some folks a movin' in down here, so we came ta tell ya welcome ta the area. We baked ya a cake an' everythin'," this new neighbor-for-the-month told Kat and Patrick, who had walked up behind her.

"We're not moving in, we're just staying for a month," Patrick informed Fred and his wife, "It is my bosses place, he just loned it to us, for a vacation. You might say that I earned a little time off. Why don't you come in and have a seat? We don't bite. Would you like anything to drink? A soda?"

"No thank you," Mary Lou said.

"Honey, who is this, I guess I missed the introduction," Patrick said.

"Oh, I guess I need to introduce myself. My name is Katrina, but no one calls me that, call me Kat every one else always does. This is my husband, Patrick. Patrick, This is Fred, and his wife, Mary Lou," She informed everyone. "KIDS GET DOWN HERE, NOW," Kat yelled, "I want you to meet Mr. ..."

"Clydesdale," Fred told her.

"Yes, Mr. Clydesdale, and his wife," Kat finished, "Say hello."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Clydesdale," Craig said.

"How sweet, how old is he," Mrs. Clydesdale asked as the kids ran back upstairs.

"He's nine years old, our youngest, his name is Craig. The girl is Lillian," Patrick said as Kat went to get drinks for everyone, despite having been told otherwise.

"How old is Lillian," Mary Lou asked.

"Fourteen, fifteen come December. Too old, in other words," Patrick said. "They grow up too fast."

"My gals is about that age, if she gets bored, send 'er down to my place and let 'er play with 'em. It's easy enough ta find, it's the first place on the left, ya can't miss it," Mr. Clydesdale told them. Kat had come back into the romm carrying the drinks.

* * *

Hope you liked! I got the poison ivy thing from me having it now, my dog was sprayed by a skunk just the other day. I love 10 Thing I Hate About You, HEATH LEDGER IS SO HOT! I envy any girl that is in a movie with him, especially Julia Stiles! I can't wait to see Brokeback Mountain, THEY EMBERRASSED HIM SO BAD IN THAT MOVIE! Don't forget to review, please no flames. Thanks to those of you that have already reviewed, please tell me if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to use them if you want me to. If you just want to tell me what you think would be better I would be happy to listen also. Oh, just a question, how many other people LOVE Heath Ledger? Please do tell, I'm willing to listen to what your favorite movie of his is, mine is The Patriot. I'll update soon! LilCountryGal 


End file.
